D A N C E
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: There's a dance coming up,and Arthur decides it's time to let Molly know what he feels using the Weasley way. Written for the Daily Prompt challenge of Hogwarts online. Enjoy!:D


For the Prompt of the Day January 20, 2011. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

D A N C E

* * *

I'm fidgeting again. I'm always like this whenever I see Molly Prewett. We're both in the same houses, Gryffindor. But sometimes I wonder, if I'm a really for it. Times like this make me wonder. I'm fidgeting, sweating and stuttering all at the same time. I gulped hard when I notice Molly make her way to my direction.

"I don't see what you see in that Prewett." that snotty voice sounded so familiar.

"Malfoy." I gritted through my clenched teeth. We were always fighting about everything, ugly rich boy would always start it, of course.

"Well, she isn't a mudblood, is she?" He chuckled and I growled. I never like the term mudblood, it's like insulting and degrading for such fine living things! "And I thought you were nuts for _mudbloods._"

"Unlike you Malfoy, I have better things to do. So sod off." I went pass him, bumping him hard on the shoulder along the way. We are cousins, whether I like it or not. I always shudder at the thought. I look back to see Molly Prewett talking to some of her friends before I go to my next subject Muggle Studies.

One thing I like about Muggle studies is because it's _Muggles_! Who doesn't like muggles except for Stupid-Malfoys? Second, I get to share it Molly who seats in front. Don't ask where I sit because our position is like the north and south pole. But I wouldn't complain, after all having a class with her is already enough to make my day.

"Weasley."

"Sir?" I was caught daydreaming. This is my first, I swear.

"What's the thing that muggles use to communicate with each other. The one with wires and numbers..." Oh, I know this one!

"Telephone." I said brightly. My neighbor's aunt had this one and I got to see it. Neat, don't you think? I'm very much fascinated with muggles and their things and this subject is heaven for me.

"Incorrect." My brows quirked. Wrong? It's a telephone. "Anybody knows what it is? No? no?" He looked around. "It's a felyfone, Weasley pay attention." said Professor sternly.

'Oh, okay. I just pronounced it wrong. but the thought is still there.' I thought happily. I looked in front of me and saw, or possibly imagined Molly Prewett smiling at my direction. I could feel my ears turn red as she looked infront again. I couldn't concentrate after that. Plus we have a ball coming up. I don't know who I'll go with. Actually, I know _who_ I want to go with. And what I don't know is if the feeling is mutual. I gulped again.

"Molly, er.. could... I...talk..to..to... me... I mean! Could.. I talk to _you.._?" I finally asked. We're at the great hall, eating our lunch. And she just nodded at me with her big brown eyes, showing interest in what I'm about to ask.. "It's almost Valentines Day, erhm... eh... Ehem." I cleared my throat. "I've been wondering... If you know... you want... to go.. dance! go to dance with me? To it? The dance. I mean. Wait I'll rephrase that. Will you go to the dance with me?"

I waited for her response. She inhaled deeply. I knew she'll reject me. And I really made a fool of myself. And that's when it hit me. If I don't tell her what I feel now, I'll bet it won't ever come out. I gathered all my courage and finally said the things I should have said a long time ago.

"Do not do this to me, I can't handle any more of it. I love you," I could feel the great hall drop whatever it was doing to listen to my 'little' love speech. "Please listen to me, Dear Molly." I said that because she started to open her mouth. My ears' are starting to turn to red again. "Before you say no, or decide never to talk to me again because of what I've said just now, I wan-need you to give me a chance. To prove to you everything I'm feeling is real. I'm not rich nor good-looking and I'm just a poor farmboy, but will you please reconsider your answer and go to the dance with me?" I said in one fast breathe.

"Oh Arthur, I was about to say 'Of course I will' but that speech is wonderful." said Molly.

"So.. you'll go with me?"

She nodded happily and shared our first hug along with a loud applause that erupted from the great hall.


End file.
